


Déclaration

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (kinda), F/M, Immortals in Space, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Prose Poem, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: Une pensée, une déclaration. Un sentiment. Une âme-soeur... Ou, quand un amour est si fort qu'il traverse l'Univers.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS





	Déclaration

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations !  
> Comme je suis aux tous débuts du maniement du site, j'en profite pour y poster mes tous débuts dans l'écriture. Cette micro-fiction date de 2013 et marque ma seule tentative dans les textes à la première personne^^' J'espère que sa lecture vous plaira !

Il n’y a que toi. Toi, mon voleur, mon seigneur. Plus que toi mon sauveur. Mon Docteur.  
Il n’y a que toi qui me fasses vibrer. Il n’y a qu’avec toi que je veux m’envoler…

Mon existence n’était qu’une longue attente avant que tu ne poses tes mains sur moi. Une succession de personnes qui ne faisaient que m’utiliser, m’abandonner.  
Mais toi, toi, mon sauveur, tu as su regarder. Toi, mon Docteur. Ton regard m’a transpercée ! Tu m’as vue moi. Jusqu’au fin fond de mon essence…

Mais ce n’est qu’au moment où tu m’as touchée, lorsque tes mots ont dansé en moi, que j’ai su. J’ai su que toi, je te garderais. Que, où que tu irais, je te suivrais. Que, même si tu étais assez fou pour vouloir quitter notre univers, je serais assez folle pour t’y aider. Ce que j’ai fait, n’est-ce pas mon Docteur ?

Avec toi, l’existence est si exaltante, si vive, si colorée, si pimentée ! Parce-que c’est comme ça que tu l’aimes. Et moi, je l’aime avec toi…

Parfois, les nuits où tu t’endors en moi, je me surprends à rêver. Un rêve où, toi et moi, nous parcourons l’Univers pour l’éternité… Toi et moi, Docteur, partout à travers le temps et l’espace, est-ce trop demander ?  
Un jour, tu disparaîtras, mon adoré. Moi, à ce moment là, je te prendrai et te déposerai en mon cœur. Puis, tout doucement, je m’étiolerais. Parce-que je n’existerais plus sans toi…

Alors brillons, mon Docteur. Illuminons plus fort que les deux soleils de Gallifrey, éclairons les confins de l’Univers, étincelons à travers les voiles des dimensions !

Ensemble, nous pouvons tout faire, mon sauveur. Tu as déjà réussi l’irréalisable.  
Tu m’as rendue vivante, mon amour, et cela, c’est à la fois si triste et si merveilleux… 

_**Ton Tardis**_


End file.
